Kevin
Kevin is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 4.Kevin had many social relationships in the house and despite playing an under the radar game, he did it in a way that allowed him to make moves while not being targeted. He was in various alliances, one being hmm interesting that consisted of Aguy, Vlog and Pody. He was also in another alliance with Sex, Annie, Matt, Aguy and Celeste. Although he was really close to his hmm interesting alliance, his bond to Matt and Sex grew stronger. Coming into the game he recognized Tessa, Amelia and Celeste from a different ORG he played in, but knew they would be dangerous and thus wanted to turn on them when the time was right. Although Kevins plan was to throw competitions and get other people to do his dirty work as he had deals with a lot of people, later on in the season he started to worry as he wanted a competition win on his resume. Thankfully for him, he ended up winning the last veto competition and the most important competition of the season, the final Head of Household. He had a better bond with Matt then Celeste and he wanted to stick with his deal. He felt that if he were to lose against anyone he would rather lose to Matt. Because there were an even amount of jurors the vote ended up in a tie. The spectators ended up breaking the tie in Matt's favor, thus Kevin received second place. Kevin returned in Big Brother 5. His initial strategy was to try to play differently then he did on his previous season. He wanted to win more competitions and play less of an under the radar game. He had different allegiances in the house though he was mostly loyal to 1-800-Slayter which consisted of him, Vlin and Sex. Once Amelia won HOH and nominated him, he knew he needed to change up his typical gaming strategy. He was extremely annoyed by Amelia doing this as he was hoping to try to mend their relationship and work together. Unfortunately for him, Amelia had deals with the entire house and felt she could not trust him. Although Kevin felt his chances were good next to Larry, Amelia got wind of this and decided to put him up against a stronger pawn. He was now up against a close ally, JP, which made him more upset with Amelia. He did not want to go home next to JP and thus, told the entire house that he wanted to be evicted. He expressed that Amelia was untrustworthy and a bad ally and that they should keep JP in the game. Although he wanted to leave, this had the opposite effect on the house. People started to view JP as the bigger target and viewed him as rolling over. The same thing happened the next week when he was on the block next to Gly. He tried to make sure Gly stayed next to him, but it had the opposite effect. When he found himself on the block for the third time next to one of his closest allies, he tried to change up his strategy. He stayed quiet and did not call out anyone in the house. Third times was the charm and Kevin’s time in the big brother house was up. In the first unanimous vote of the season, Kevin was the fifth all star to exit the big brother house and the last member of the pre-jury. Biography Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Kevin has 5 BBD Awards nominations, making him the most nominated 12th placer. References Category:Season 4 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:2nd Place Category:12th Place Category:LGBT Contestants